


Prompted Destiel Drabbles

by DestielSailsItself (killallofyourfriends)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabbles, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Sappy, prompts, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/pseuds/DestielSailsItself
Summary: This will be based off prompts that I find on the interwebs or that people tell me. Comment a prompt that you want to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the prompt to write a fic based off the last song that you had heard. My last song was House of Memories by Panic at the Disco. It was mostly based off the line, "Take my picture now. Shake it till you see it."

Dean holds up the old polaroid camera to the light. "Man, it'd be a miracle if this even works. This must be at least 60

years old." Cas walks up behind Dean and wraps his arms around his waist. He presses his cheek against the hunter's 

back and mumbles, "I could go get a newer one if you wanted." Dean puts the camera back on the shelf in the storage 

room and turns around to face his boyfriend. He puts his hands on Cas's shoulders, "No thanks Cas, this one will do just 

fine." He drops his arms and spins to look at the cluttered room. "We could take a photo if we could find some film, but 

that will be nearly impossible in this mess." He hears the flutter of wings and Cas is gone. Dean shakes his head, 

wondering where on God's green earth that he went. He sits down at an old desk, sending a thick layer of dust flying into 

the air. Just as soon as Dean was about to get up and leave, Cas was back in the room. He held a small box with a ribbon 

wrapped around it and was smiling. He held out the box. Dean stands up and asks, "What is it?" Cas rolls his eyes and 

replies, "It's called a gift Dean. You know, something that someone gives to someone they enjoy." Dean smiles. He walks 

toward Cas and takes the gift from him. "I know what it's called. I was wondering what was in it." He examines it then 

shakes it softly. Cas chuckles, "That's for you to find out, silly." Dean sits back down in the old chair sending up another 

cloud of dust. "God, I feel like a little kid again." He quickly undoes the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. He opens the lid 

and sitting inside is a brand new polaroid camera. It has packs upon packs of film and a little handwritten note that says, 

"Happy Birthday!" Dean picks up the note and clutches it to his chest. Hot tears start to flow down his face. He moves the 

box out of his lap and onto the desk. Dean uses his shirt sleeve to wipe them quickly away. He looks up at the angel 

staring at him from across the room. Cas has a worried look on his face, "Did I do something wrong?" Cas starts walking 

across the room to where Dean is seated. "Dean, I'm so.." He is cut off by Dean abruptly standing up and hugging him 

tightly. They stand there for a few moments then Dean whispers quietly, barely audible, into Cas's ear, "Even I forgot, but 

you remembered. You remembered..." Cas pulls him in closer and replies, "I will always remember."

 

Many years later...

Sam stood in the living room staring at an old cork board covered in polaroids. The photos were of two of the people that 

he loved most. Of them hugging in what looked like an old storage room, of them holding each other after a long hunt, of 

them kissing over a romantic candle light dinner. He never knew the reason that Dean refused to take photos with 

anything other than that stupid polaroid camera. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the skepticism for today was a 

happy day. The crowd of hunters gathered around the cork board, dressed in all their finery, for today was a historic one. 

Dean and Cas made their way to the board, for today was a day that a new photo was added. When the new photo was 

added, every one cheered, hooted,hollered, and clapped, for this photo was of them in front on an alter reciting their 

vows.

**Author's Note:**

> God, that formatting took forever. But, yay! Another sappy Destiel fic! Remember, comment prompts that you want to see written, and I just might use them. So, I will see all you dudes, dudetts, and non- binary persons in the next fic. Good bye!


End file.
